jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Cream
|ja_kanji = クリーム |user = Vanilla Ice |namesake = The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice - Vol.9 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P170 The Secret of JOJO Characters |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |stats = |destpower = B |speed = B |range = D |persistence = C |precision = C |potential = D |colors = StardustCrusaders |gender = Male }} is the Stand of Vanilla Ice, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Cream appears as an exceptionally tall, skull-faced humanoid monster with a mask akin to an executioner's cowl. Two protruding horns are also visible on the mask, and much like Atum and The World, has heart-shaped motifs on its body. When using its ability, Cream takes the form of a moving sphere of emptiness that cuts its way through any objects or people it passes through. This second form is actually a void made by Cream eating itself and Vanilla Ice, like an . Its design is based on common images of executioners and , notably the concept of medieval French executioners cutting the heads off of the condemned.JOJOVELLER STANDBOOK In both the colored manga and anime, as well as subsequent video game adaptations, Cream has a white body with a dark blue cowl, and yellow eyes. In the OVA, Cream has a dark green cowl. Abilities Cream is a fairly powerful short-ranged Stand, able to perform feats such as decapitation with a mere chop to the neck.Chapter 238, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) However, its true power lies in its unique void ability that makes it one of the most dangerous Stands of Stardust Crusaders. Void Cream is able to become a portal to a void-like dimension, which Vanilla Ice mainly uses to disintegrate everything in its path and hide in. The real portal is situated in Cream's mouth, so its modus operandi is to devour itself and its user to become a ball-shaped floating portal.Chapter 239, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (2) Because Cream functions as a portal that indiscriminately transports matter to another dimension, it has incredible offensive power because it can effectively disintegrate everything and cut clean through them. Only Vanilla Ice is shown to be unharmed when inside the void dimensionChapter 240, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (3) and can also undo Cream's self-devouring if needed.Chapter 241, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (4) When entering its void state, Cream is invulnerable and almost undetectable as it exists in another dimension: it cannot be seen, heard, or even smelled by Iggy. Despite this, Polnareff is able to detect it by scattering sand inside the room and following the trail the devouring sphere leaves.Chapter 243, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (6) The void sphere is shown to be rather fast as it was capable of pursuing Polnareff as he ran. However, becoming a sphere has one major drawback. Although it is invisible, Vanilla Ice is also blind to his surroundings and must regularly take a peek, leaving himself briefly vulnerable to attack. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * |-| OVA = * }} Gallery Manga= CreamStand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' CreamandVanilla.png|Cream and Vanilla Ice Avdol's death.png|Cream kills Avdol Cream hiding.png|Hiding underneath Polnareff's shoe SC finger disintegrated.png|Silver Chariot's two fingers being sucked into Cream's void, destroying them SC thigh erased.png|Silver Chariot's left thigh is disintegrated by Cream Cream destroys Dio's palace.png|Palace room destroyed from Cream's rampage Cream sneak attack.png|Cream's final last-ditch attack on Polnareff |-| Anime= Cream standing.png|Cream's initial appearance Vanilla summons Cream.png|Cream alongside its master, Vanilla Ice Cream eating itself.png|Cream devouring itself Cream ball form.png|Cream in its ball form Vanilla Cream Anime.png|Vanilla Ice hiding within Cream's body Cream kills Avdol.png|Cream kills Avdol Cream taunting.png|Cream taunts Polnareff and Iggy with Avdol's arms Cream destroying fingers.png|Silver Chariot's fingers are disintegrated by Cream's void Cream destroying thigh.png|Cream erases Silver Chariot's thigh Polnareff apparent death.png|Cream, seemingly about to kill Polnareff Cream's last attempt.png|Cream's final last-ditch attack on Polnareff CreamAnime.png|Cream's stats |-| Other= cream.jpg|Cream in the 1993 OVA heritage cream idle animation.gif|Cream's idle animation, Heritage for the Future Cream-Famitsu.jpg|Cream render, All Star Battle V-ICE.png|Vanilla Ice with Cream in All Star Battle CreamEoH.png|Cream render, Eyes of Heaven Vanillaice stand color1.GIF|Cream color 2 Vanillaice stand color2.GIF|Cream color 3 Vanillaice stand color3.GIF|Cream color 4 Vanillaice stand color4.GIF|Cream color 5 Creamsfc.png|Cream in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Chara Heroes Stardust Crusaders Antagonists.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 Cream03.jpg|Statue Legend figure Cream2P main.jpg|Statue Legend 2nd color Creamsp01.jpg |Statue Legend Ver.SP cream mask.jpg|Cream mask bust Trivia * There's a pun where if "Vanilla Ice" (Cream's user) is placed in front of "Cream", the result are the words, "vanilla ice cream". **Additionally, with the Capcom game changing its user's name to Iced, it created a variation of the pun: iced cream. And with the English version of All Star Battle changing the name again to Cool Ice, the pun now has another variation: cool ice cream. * Since Cream is the only major Stand in Part 3 not to be based off a Tarot or Egyptian god, on the official anime's website, its tarot card is represented by a blank grey card with a black orb in the middle; depicting Cream's void form.http://jojo-animation.com/sc/contents/story/index.html **The Capcom game gives Cream and Tenore Sax their own Tarot cards, created specifically for the occasion. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands